A Forgotten Legend
by jkillman2161
Summary: 300 years have passed since she was condemned to that crystal prison, forever locked away from her loving water and moon, though things have changed, this new world has not even began to understand her power over them. As she doesn't know how much control a certain green eyed non-bender will have over her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**300 years have passed since she was condemned to that crystal prison, forever locked away from her loving water and moon, though things have changed, this new world has not even began to understand her power over them. As she doesn't know how much control a certain non-bender will steal her heart.**

 **(this is an Asami and OC, figured it would be fun to try, I do not own legend of Korra or it characters.)**

 **AN- this OC is kinda my pride and joy, Blee is a total badass with a rough past, not as bad as my other OC in Mending Of A Broken Heart but still pretty tragic. I really hope you like her, and this pairing.**

Its been a year since Kuvira's defeat I Republic city, team avatar was working hard on repairing the city and earth kingdom. Korra was working to get rid of the bandits raiding the states of the earth kingdom, the air benders were helping where they could. Mako has been tracking a triple triad leader and has been deep under cover for about a month. Bolin was keeping happy with his acting and his relationship with Opal was going well, the earth bender even proposed to the Beifong a few weeks after Varik's wedding.

Asami the ever useful engineer was working double time to get a future industries factory's built in both Ba Sing Se and the fire nation capital. The construction in the fire nation was almost finished, though the one in Ba Sing Se was going excruciatingly slow due to the unstable earth foundation. The CEO was nearly pulling her hair out in frustration.

"Miss. Sato there was another cave in at Ba Sing Se, the end date has been pushed back another month." Zhu li said lightly. She had taken up being the CEO'S secretary rather than be her husband's maid so to speak. "Ugh! Seriously! That's it, since they are incapable of doing the building correctly then I will go and supervise myself, call the Airport, I need my air ship ready to go by the time I arrive." Asami said getting up from her desk and grabbing a duffle bag from under the desk. "yes Miss. Sato, right away." Zhu li scrambled away to make the phone call.

Asami grabbed her bag and keys and moved out of her office, "also Zhu li, since I'll be in Ba Sing Se for a little while, please let my friends know." Asami asked nicely. Zhu li smiled and nodded. "I called the air ship, there heating the engines up as we speak; also the deadline for the new filtration system is coming up soon." Zhu li said in a light voice. "mmhm yes I know, thank you Zhu li, take the weekend off, I'm sure you could use a day to put your feet up with some tea, just relax." Asami said as she began to walk to the elevator. "I have no idea what that is miss. Sato." Zhu li bellowed. As the elevator doors closed Asami giggled at her assistants reply.

Asami got to the lobby and out to the street where a black limo was waiting to take her to the airport, a man with a grey hair and beard opened the door for the CEO and smiled kindly. "nice day milady." He said as she climbed into the car; he closed the door once she got settled and headed to the driver seat. "So milady where you be off to this fine summer day?" asked the driver, his accent was thick and Asami couldn't place it. "Headed to Ba Sing Se to oversee the building of one of my company buildings, there has been some problems but I'm sure we can make it work." Asami said confidently. He nodded and smiled again "hmm I'm sure you will miss. Sato… well here we are, I bid yee a fair trip and a good day." The driver said parking the car at her intended air ship. She shuffled out of the car and waved goodbye to the driver, she walked up the dock and into the air ship. She passed a few crew on her way to the way to the control room. she opened the heavy steel door and walked in. the control room was quiet all except the steady beeps of the radr, and notification noises of the pressure gages. "Ah Miss. Sato welcome aboard." The captain tipped his hat to the CEO with a slight smile "how long till Ba Sing Se?" she asked quietly. "About six hours, just sit back and enjoy the flight." The captain said taking the wheel in his hands. The captain was in his mid-forties, he had bleached blond hair and brown eyes, in all honesty he was quiet attractive.

A few hours passed and Asami was on the last chapter of her book. "interview with a vampire… good book." The captain said taking a seat next to her. Asami looked up from her page "you've read?" she asked surprised. He nodded with enthusiasm "Claudia reminds me of my own daughter, strong willed, hot headed, what do you like about it?" he asked curious. She sighed and thought hard "honestly I relate to louis, longing to find love, feeling no placement in the world." Asami said softly. He nodded in understanding " Ah… looking for love Miss. Sato?" he asked with a bright smile. She nodded slightly "I guess I'm just starting to feel lonely, last date I had was two years ago, with Zaheer, and Kuvira I've been working on rebuilding the cities." She explained. He nodded again.

"Miss. Sato if I may offer some advice?" he asked, she waited for him to continue "when I was your age I was searching high and low for that special someone, I had just been promoted to captain of my own ship, I had decent money, a large home, I was very fortunate, but I could never shake the lonely feeling in my heart, I started going to bars, friends set me up with dates… for about a year I was relentless, but enough time went and I stopped looking, resigned myself to being alone, I don't know why, might have been due to such a young heart, but one day I was on my way to work, I stopped for coffee like I did every day, I was used to a young man taking my order, but that day a girl with red hair and blue eyes took it, I don't know what came over me, after she took my order i took a napkin and I folded it into a perfect rose, on the inside was my name, a small poem and a date and time to meet for lunch, I gave it to her with my bill… I showed up at the location not even sure if she got the note, let alone even show, but I waited… I think she did it on purpose but she showed fifteen minutes late, she was warring a green summer dress and a white flower in her hair… long story short she became my wife, and I learned that if you look to hard for love it will elude you, but when you wait for it to come looking for you instead, you realize love come at the most unexpected of times." He said happily.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked softly; she nodded again smiling sweetly. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and then pulled out a small photo of a red haired woman holding a little girl probably age three or four. "this is my Lilly, and my daughter Mai." He said pointing to the women in the photo. All of a sudden the radr beeped and the captain walked over to investigate. "oh turns out we are ahead of schedule, we have reached Ba Sing Se, it was a pleasure sharing with you, I hope to chat again soon." He said smiling.

Asami picked her bag and book up and headed for the docking area. Asami bid the crew farewell as she reached her limo. The limo ride was short to say the least, Asami was poring over the blueprints of her building and had lost track of time. The limo reached the construction site and Asami sighed. She could feel the stress headache already on its way as she passed workers and diggers to reach the main contractor; who was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

" , what exactly is the problem here?" Asami asked authority seeping into every word. He jumped in surprise; the contractor never would have dreamed that his boss's boss would show up to babysit him. "OH! Miss. Sato I'm so sorry you felt the need to come here, there has been some major problems with the ground here, every time we start building the ground caves in, we've lost six workers since we started. "Have their family's been taken care of?" she asked sad at the thought of her lost employees. "Yes miss they have received a large settlement and grievance funds, they appreciate your gifts and thank you." He said nervously.

As he was showing her some of the other cave in's, a loud crash echoed through the site and a large ploom of dust soared in the distance. Asami broke into a sprint to the commotion and saw another cave in had transpired. She coughed through the dirt "help!" a man bellowed out. "Keep yelling!" she yelled back. Not a sound was herd after that; everything was silent, after a few minutes the dust settled. Asami looked around and all of the workers were looking into the crater with horror.

In the crater was hundreds of green crystals and rocks; but one very large crystal lay in the middle, the crystal seemed to have been burst open. Shards had pierced the ground and three other men through various body parts, one was defiantly dead, he had a green shard sticking out of his throat, blood streamed down his own work shirt and made a small ocean of blood beneath him, the other two had shards that imbedded themselves in their legs. "ROKU!" the scream caught the CEO's attention.

A woman stood near the middle of the crater she heled a man by the throat squeezing tightly. Her skin was lightly tanned and her face was fair, all except the small scar across her left eye. She was about as tall as Asami, but far more muscular. Asami thought Korra was fit, this woman made her look like an amateur weight lifter; her hair was similar in color to Korra as well, except this woman's was a little darker, and her hair was maybe a few inches longer than the avatar's as well. " please!...let me go." The man gasped as the mysterious woman squeezed harder. The woman looked at him in rage, she was going to kill him.

Asami acted quickly, she ran down to the woman and luckily she had taken time to learn chi-blocking; she caught the woman off guard and knocked her out. The CEO caught both the choking man and he woman in her arms, she set the man down first so he may cough and catch his breath. She then put her attention to the unconscious woman in her arms, she gently set her down on the ground. Other employees were scrambling to aid her and the other injured men. "miss. Sato, are you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded "bring this woman to the workers trailer, I'll get the rest of the injured to the hospital, we are halting construction till I know what exactly we are dealing with." She said assertively. He only nodded and took the mysterious woman into his arms bridal style and walked her up to the trailers. The CEO walked out of the crater and headed for the trailer herself. Di lee agents were showing up along with Ba Sing Se city police. An officer stopped her on her way "ma'am do you need medical assistance?" he asked concerned. She shook her head "no I am alright but there is a man in the crater over there, I'm pretty sure he has a bruised trachea." She said lightly.

He nodded understanding and headed to get one of the healers that had just arrived. She continued her way to the trailer; she saw the construction leader walking out of the trailer and she stopped him "how is she?" Asami asked.

He sighed in aggravation "she's still passed out…why you care? Shouldn't we be handing her over to the police?" he asked clearly unhappy with the situation. "did you hear the name she said when she screamed?" she asked. He sighed "Roku… what about it?" he asked back. Asami shifted her stance. "that was the name of the avatar that lived about three hundred years ago, my guess is that she has been trapped in that crystal for a long time, how would you react to a world that has completely moved on without you, and when you woke up was thrown to the police?" she asked callously. He nodded and his expression softened, "your right, I'm sorry for speaking out of tern, I won't say anything, but I can't promise no one else has said anything to the cops." He said starting to walk away.

"I will take care of the police when it comes to our guest, just make sure everyone is treated and everyone is alright." She said entering the trailer. He nodded in response and walked away into the commotion. She closed the door behind her and scanned the trailer for the woman. She spotted her sleeping on the one of the many cots set up in the small trailer. She walked over and sat in a small fold out chair next to the sleeping woman. Asami reached over and pressed a certain pressure point to wake the woman up. The girl awoke with a gasp of air and jolted up; Asami quickly grabbed her hands and held them to her chest and sat on her hips to hold her down calmly.

"easy… easy… look I'm going to ask a few question and you're going to answer honestly, this way I can help you and you help me… now I'm guessing the reason you were in that crystal was because of avatar Roku?" Asami asked calmly. The woman's eyes went wide and turned dark; her normally amber eyes had thick red veins seeping into her iris, turning them a slight red. She breathed heavy and clenched her jaw. She nodded, confirming the CEO's question. Asami sighed in relief; she thought the woman would fight her by this point. "Now this is going to sound odd to you at first but you need to listen to everything I say… Roku has passed on and the avatar cycle continued, he was then born as avatar Aang, he also passed, avatar Korra is now the world's avatar, my guess is you've been in that crystal a little over three hundred years… do you understand what I have just told you?" Asami asked softly.

The woman beneath her went ridged; her eyes were wide and rimmed with tears. "Three- three hundred years?" she whispered in shock. "I'm going to get off now, can I trust your not going to freak out and try to kill me?" Asami asked moving slightly. She was replied with a nod and Asami moved off of her and sat in the chair. "what is your name?" Asami asked. "you can call me Blee, I don't give out my name to those not of note." Blee bit at the CEO. Blee moved to get off the cot but was quickly stopped by a sudden pain in her shoulder. "ahh shit!" Blee exclaimed, she pulled her ratty earth nation tunic down and examined her badly bruised shoulder. She gently ran her fingers over the bruise and looked around. "do you have any water around?" Blee asked with a hiss. Asami nodded and headed to the trailers very small bathroom. She filled one of the small plastic cups with water from the small faucet and brought it back to the woman on the cot.

Blee only had to flick her finger to bend the water from the cup and bent it around her palm and fingers. She rubbed the water covered hand over the bruise and sighed at the healing feeling enveloping her. The bruise was gone in a matter of moments and Asami gasped "how did you do that so fast?" she asked in shock. Blee smirked and stretched out her shoulder "best water bender to walk the world, stands to reason id have the best healing ability as well, not to mention three hundred years ago, my preferred profession was being a healer…" Blee said running her finger through her hair.

A knock sounded from the door and Asami went and opened to see who was at the door. "yes?" she asked. An officer held a clip bored and pen "miss. Sato, I need your statement of what went on today." The young officer said getting ready to take her statement. Asami stepped out of the trailer and closed it behind her. She went over all she had seen with the young officer "may I see her miss. Sato?" he asked politely. She slipped a gold yuan in his pocket " I think she is still sleeping, besides I don't think her statement will do much anyway, there was a cave in, some people got hurt, I don't think her statement will change that… do you?" Asami silly asked. The man looked the gold coin over and nodded. He walked away without another word and she went back inside the trailer.

She saw Blee removing her old dirty shirt and throw it to the side, her breast bindings were caked in dirt and grime, she looked back with a disgusted look on her face "don't suppose you have a way to bathe?" Blee asked. Asami nodded and led the water bender to the bathroom. The water bender was in awe at what she was seeing. Asami turned the tap on and let the water get hot "wow… way back people were only able to bathe in rivers or bed buckets." Blee said shocked at the shower head running hot water. "Glad you like it, though this is nothing compared to the other showers I have made." Asami said proud her work was being properly appreciated.

"you invented this?" Blee asked in awe. Asami nodded. "You are not as air headed as I thought." Blee said not realizing the insult in her words. "Gee thanks." She finally got it "oh I apologize, I meant no disrespect, I tend to speak before I think, and Zhila would be smacking my skull in right now…" Blee all of a sudden went silent; memories of her now long lost love plagued her mind.

"Who is Zhila?" Asami asked not sure if she should. Blee had a sad and distant look on her face. "She is- she was my wife, we helped each other survive. She would always catch me before I rambled." Blee said sadly. Asami's heart broke at her words. She handed Blee a towel. "Here, I'll go get you some clothes, just yell if you need something." Asami said closing the door behind her. She went outside to get to the car still parked not to far away. She asked the driver to pop the trunk so she could look through some clothes. "Hmm I don't think she will be comfortable wearing anything besides this, good thing I keep it washed whenever I use it." Asami pulled one of her working suits. This one in particular was coal black; with a red Chinese writing on the sides, and a white future industries symbol on the back.

She bundled up the work suit under her arm and a set of bindings from her med bag. She closed the trunk and jogged back to the trailer. When she got inside and closed the door, she turned to see Blee completely nude; water drops dripping down her toned body. Asami dropped the clothes, her breath caught in her throat. On the benders back was a large tattoo of Yin and Yang, but what really caught her attention was how her bones were outlined and tattoo's as well. Her ass was the perfect shape and her thighs strong. Blee turned from drying her hair and smirked at the CEO, as she turned around to face her she wrapped the towel around her hips loosely.

She walked to the CEO her large breasts bouncing slightly with every step. She stopped about a foot away from Asami and her smirk widened. She leaned down and picked up the clothes, "I'm guessing I am to ware this?" she asked smiling. Asami just nodded wildly unable to pry her eyes from the benders plump breasts. "Hey green eyes my eyes are up here." Blee said laughing

Asami finally came out of her daze and her cheeks went red with embarrassment. She looked away and fidgeted. She suddenly went ridged when a pair of cold, soft lips kissed her cheek. She then felt a hand turn her head so her eyes would lock with magenta red ones. Blee cupped Asami's pale cheeks and starred deeply into Asami's jade colored eyes. "You have her eyes you know… least I don't have to live without them." Blee whispered sadly, she leaned down and kissed Asami on the forehead. She turned and dropped the towel and pulled the coveralls over her legs, over her shoulder and zipped it closed.

Asami's mouth watered at the sight, her core began to slightly burn with want. Blee turned to her and smiled lightly "look good?" Blee asked knowing the answer. The bender noticed the clothes smelled of jasmine and something she couldn't place. The sent was etched on the pale woman as well. She walked over to the CEO and pulled her into her, sniffing her hair and neck deeply.

"What is this smell?...Never smelled such a thing before." Blee asked enjoying the feel of the CEO against her body. Asami couldn't help but respond "p-probably gear oil, I can ne-never get the smell off my skin." Asami stuttered, her breathing was becoming uneven and a blush was beginning to creep on her cheeks.

"Gear oil, what is that?" Blee said against her neck, she was slowly becoming addicted to the smell. She pulled back "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Blee said ashamed, but was cut off by a pale hand on her cheek "don't be sorry." Asami pulled Blee closer and kissed her softly "what the hell am I doing?" Asami thought, she felt a tongue slip out against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and allowed the benders tongue explore her mouth. "MMM!" Asami moaned. "Holy shit! Her tongue is amazing!" Asami couldn't get enough of this, she wanted more.

Blee pulled back from the kiss and sighed putting her forehead to Asami's "I'm sorry, I need time… to me… just yesterday I kissed my wife goodbye bore heading to work. I know she's gone now… and i-". She was cut off by Asami's lips again "Take as long as you need, I cant imagine how you must feel… I know we haven't known each other long but I'm willing to wait." Asami didn't know what came over her but the bender in front of her was something beyond this world, almost the same feeling she use to have around Korra. Those feelings that are now gone, repressed, and unknown to anyone. Asami knew back then that a relationship with the avatar would do nothing but get them both hurt, whether by the constant absence of Korra because of her duties or other enemies targeting them to hurt each other, either way Asami couldn't handle that no matter how much she grew to like the avatar.

Blee though was something close but different at the same time, she made Asami's heart race, and her blood turn cold with a single touch. She knew this water bender was worth waiting for, maybe love had decided to throw her a bone after all.

Blee was shocked at the declaration from the CEO, she barely knew her name and the bender already felt a strong pull to her, "god she reminds me of Zhila so much, I wonder if she is… no I will think of that later." she pulled Asami in for another kiss "we take this slow, please." Blee asked fearful.

"Yes, anything you want." Asami smiled she never felt this way before, being in the benders arms was something she couldn't explain. Blee pulled away "did anyone die when I awoke?" Blee asked suddenly. Asami went silent "one. Two or three were severely injured." Asami whispered. Blee went rigid "I would like to see the dead one." Blee said walking out of the trailer with Asami following behind her. They walked to the black body bag, they seemed to be totally invisible to the commotion going on around them. Blee pulled back the bag and realized the man had bled out "I can work with this." Blee thought "do you have a blade?" Blee asked Asami.

Asami dug a small flip blade from her boot and watched the water bender pull the body behind the rock so as not to be seen. She handed the blade to the water bender and watched intently "you have to sware on your life never to tell anyone what you are about to see, if you do I will leave and never come back." Blee said serious. Asami's heart clenched at the thought of the bender leaving her "I won't I promise." Asami said. "also your not going to like watching this. but don't try to stop me." Blee said also serious. Asami only nodded and crossed her arms. Blee breathed deep, and very fast brought the blade to her wrists and sliced them deeply, her blood began to pool out but it never hit the dirt it stated suspended in mid-air and pulled itself together in a big puddle. "wh-what are you doing?!" Asami asked panicked. She really wanted to run over and press her hand to the wounds and stop the blood from pouring out "I have to compensate for the blood her has lost." Blee said concentrating. She bent her own blood over the mans wound and gritted her teeth, she bent her blood into his system and started it to his heart, she used one of her hands to bend some water out of the air and began mending the cut in his throat. When the wound was completely closed she punched down on his chest hard. The worker burst up with a gasp of air, he coughed and coughed "Asami was amazed at what she just witnessed "easy, easy, look you were in an accident, a cave in, I have healed you and saved your life." Blee's words started to calm the man instantly.

"Asami can you take him to the medic?" Blee slurred, she quickly took the blade and made a quick cut on his forehead, there now he looks the part." A small trickle of blood dripped down the man's brow and Asami gripped him behind his shoulder and drug the now unconscious man back from behind the rock "hey can we get some help here!" Asami yelled. She had caught the attention of a medic pulling supplies from their truck. He came running "hey wasn't this guy dead?!" he asked shocked pulling bandages from his pack to fix up the cut on his forehead. "Well obviously not, just get him fixed up and headed home okay?" Asami commanded.

The medic nodded and she walked back to where she left Blee, when she got there, Blee was nowhere to be found, all there was, two trails of blood leading away from all the chaos. She ran along hem hoping to find her friend close by. After following the trail for a few minutes she saw someone crawling over to the giant water tank. Blee was trying to open the hatch but was having great difficulty "fuck 300 years has made me sloppy, how could I be so foolish to cut the tendon as well." Blee thought to herself.

She was about to give up trying to open the hatch, when a pair of pale hands did it for her. To say the bender was exhausted was and understatement, she was having trouble controlling the blood flow of her wounds; she expelled energy she didn't have. Blee tried pulling her body into the hatch door but her legs felt like heavy iron. Her breathing was becoming erratic "Asami please help me." She begged. Asami started pushing Blee into the tank, with one last shove Blee fell into the tank and plummeted to the bottom with a giant splash. Asami poked her head in and saw only bubbles up from the bottom.

Asami waited for about five minutes and Blee still had not resurfaced. "Blee If I don't see or hear a gasp of air, I'm coming in after you!" Asami waited and nothing replied, she was starting to get antsy and worried. "Fuck!" Asami exclaimed as she let her feet dangle over the edge and held her breath as she plummeted into the bottom as well. She found Blee passed out on the bottom not moving "fuck! Fuck fuck!" Asami screamed at herself. She pulled Blee up to the surface, she felt Blee pull out of her hold "what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Blee yelled pushing Asami up against the tank harshly "never do that again do you understand? You will end up in your grave a lot sooner than planned." Blee let her go and climbed out of the tank; she turned abruptly and held her hand out to help Asami out of the tank.

When she was out Blee tried walking away but was caught by Asami's hand around her wrist. She turned it over and saw that her cuts were completely gone, not even a scar. Blee bent the water from them both and let it fall to the dirt. She pulled Asami into a hug and sighed "I am sorry for acting that, it is dangerous if you disrupt me healing process, I once froze someone solid into the ice, I killed a man because he tried to help me, you must understand I am not a normal water bender, water will never be my end… please don't do that again." Blee asked truly fearful, she pressed her forehead to Asami's "I could not live with myself if you were hurt over such a little thing." Blee said. The CEO cupped Blee's cheeks "I understand, just tell me next time okay." Asami said biting her bottom lip "god what is she doing to me?"

Blee pulled away and smiled brightly, she looked around "so what do we do now, I have nowhere to go so…?" Blee said sadly. Asami only smiled "you can come with me back to republic city, I can set you up with a job if you would like?" Asami said sweetly "you said you were a healer back then right? Would you like to do that again?" Asami asked sweetly.

"Eventually, I think I should get use to what's going on now a days, I would like to observe and see what is around." Blee said a little sadly. Asami smiled "I can understand that just so you know following me around can get pretty boring, especially when we return to republic city."

"Republic city?" Blee cut in confused. Asami started pulling Blee to her car as she explained all the important events Blee missed out on "so avatar Aang and fire lord Zuko made republic city so benders and non-benders could live together?" Blee asked as they stopped next to the car. "Yes exactly right." Asami said opening the car door "and what is this?" Blee asked skeptical of the giant metal box. "This is called a Satomobile; I make them to make transportation faster, this and so many other things." Asami said getting in the car and pulling Blee inside, "no offence gorgeous but I don't like confined spaces. Makes me nervous" Blee said standing outside the car looking at Asami sheepishly.

Asami held out her hand "it's okay it bigger than it looks I promise." Asami smiled reassuringly. Blee hesitated but stepped inside the car and sat across from Asami. The cab was bigger than she thought but she was still confined behind heavy metal walls. No water in reach, and o real way out "Asami I really really don't like this." Blee said breathing heavily. Asami knew that breathing, Blee was seconds away from a full blown panic attack. Asami sat next to Blee and pulled her close. "You like my smell right?" Asami said wrapping her arm around the bender pulling her closer. "yes." Blee said confused. "Close your eyes." Asami commanded and Blee did as she was told. The CEO pulled the bender closer so her head was in the crook of her long slender neck. Blee breathed deeply enjoying the smell of the gear oil, and jasmine flowers, instantly the world fell away and all that existed was the girl she was wrapped around was about half an hour later that they finally got to Asami's small estate in Ba Sing Se.

Blee had fallen asleep on Asami's shoulder and was breathing shallowly, and with a slight wheeze to the end. "Odd why does she breath like this?" Asami thought as the car pulled to a stop. She pushed a strand of hair out of Blee's face "Blee, Blee time to wake up." Asami whispered in the benders ear, she was replied with a light groan and blood shot amber eyes. "Man those eyes can scare fully grown moose lion." She thought to herself. "wh-where are we?" Blee asked moving to rub her eyes but stopped abruptly. Asami pretended not to notice and decided to ask about it later.

"We are at my summer home here in Ba Sing Se…" she said smiling. Blee pulled herself out of the car behind Asami and was amazed at the small mansion that stood in front of her. "Wow… what a hut." Blee said shocked, it only made the CEO giggle at her. The CEO told the driver to get her bags and to take them into the house. She walled up the large steps and let herself inside, she turned to see Blee still standing in the same spot still awe struck. "Hehe, you coming or you going to stay outside all day?" Asami asked.

Blee pulled herself from shock and awe and ran to catch up to Asami. The CEO led her to the kitchen and pulled a phone off the wall. "Just one second I have to make a phone call." Asami said dialing numbers and putting the device to her ear. Blee was completely taken back at her words "phone call?" Asami just giggled.

"Ah yes Burse Asami Sato here… no this is not a prank, speak that foul language to me again and I'll have you fired!" Asami bellowed into the phone.

It made Blee bust out laughing "she's cute when she gets bossy." Blee thought.

"Yes construction is halted till I get a helping hand down there; I will be there tomorrow morning to get things back on track… yes that would be fine… Bruce I do hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." Asami said as she hung the phone up. She turned to see Blee smiling brightly "you're pretty cute when you get like that; you have lots of slaves yes?" Blee asked.

"Slaves! Goodness no! There my employees, I own a large company, they all just work for me." Asami said laughing. Blee was in deep thought "sooo? You're like a big plantation owner, and all those people are your field workers?" Blee asked.

"yes close enough." Blee was in deep thought again "these employees they do as you say, you are of higher status. Yes?" Blee asked. "Asami nodded "yeah in a way. It's called a boss or employer." Asami said opening the fridge to see what they could rustle up to eat. "I see no real difference between employees and slaves, only I'm assuming you don't beat them if they do something wrong?" Blee said standing behind her. "to me it sounds like employer is same as master." The look in Blee's eyes was something she had seen before in people trying to figure her out. Then it hit her "you were a slave weren't you?" Asami asked her eyes shocked wide at the realization.

"Well that explains why she doesn't like confined spaces." Asami thought to herself. Blee backed away refusing to look Asami in the eye "she is quite observant." Blee thought. It took a moment for her to find the words she wanted to say "I was indeed, till my mistress died and by her dying will I was set free." Blee said trying to void the horrid memories the woman would make her do in her years of service to the lady. Her thoughts were cut off when Asami took her hand in her own "do you want to talk about it?" Asami asked trying to comfort the bender.

"No. its long past now, no point in digging it up now." Blee said giving Asami's hand a reassuring squeeze. Asami just nodded "are you hungry?" the CEO asked sweetly. Blee's reply was a loud grumble from her stomach "hehe well there is your answer." Blee smiled.

"Anything you would prefer for lunch?" Asami asked looking the fridge over. She was drawing a blank on the food right now, considering she barely knows how to cook eggs without burning them. She felt a pair of hand pick her up and remove her from the way of the fridge. " I mean no disrespect gorgeous, but I've known rich bloods for a long time, they never cook for themselves and when they have to they burn everything and nearly burn down the huts, I will take care of sustenance from here forward, I don't trust anyone's cooking besides my own anyway." Blee said setting Asami's round ass on the island counter top. "can I ask why?" Asami giggled wrapping her arms around Blee's neck refusing to let her leave the space between her legs. " stable boy didn't like me much, so he tried to poison my porridge, I almost died, after that I never ate any food that I didn't make myself, or watched it be made and plated. Vomiting blood would scare anyone I would assume." Blee said smiling.

Asami was taken back by what Blee had said. "What the hell has this girl been through?" her thoughts were cut off by Blee "I will make food, but I'm assuming this contraption is what compensate for a fire in this time?" Blee said pointing to the stove. Asami nodded and pulled herself from the counter top. She started the electric stove up and smiled at Blee who seemed so focused on the nobs of the stove as well. "These words what are they?" Blee looked closer to the knob as if she was straining to see the writing on it. "Those are temperature gages, tells you what you set the heat to and how hot it is exactly." Asami said sweetly.

Blee pulled back and sighed "humph." She pulled some meat from icebox, and some other things. Blee turned to Asami "go on, I won't be very long." Blee motioned for her to go to the living groom. After she waited for about twenty minutes Blee brought two large dishes and set them on the table. The food smelled orgasmic "what is this?" Asami asked sitting closer to the steaming food. "Moose lion stew and the other I made myself, there is no name for it" Blee said grabbing a large bowel and a smaller bowel, she filled the larger bowel with stew and the smaller with her invented food.

"What is it you made may I ask?" Asami said blowing on the spoon full of stew to cool it down. "It's made from potatoes, cut fine and baked in cheese. Anyone I've ever made it for seem to really like it." Blee said sitting down with her own food. She looked at the large table and couldn't figure out where to seat herself. Asami giggled and pulled th4 chair closest to her out from under the table. "here." She motioned for Blee to take the seat and eat.

The first bite Asami took of the stew was heaven in a bowel. "Oh my god this is good, I should hire you as my personal chef." Asami said smiling taking another bite. "hehe try to the potatoes, they tie everything together…oh shit almost forgot!" Blee whipped her lips on the napkin beside her and dashed back into the kitchen.

A moment later she came out with a plate of steaming butter glazed biscuits, and set them on the table. Carefully she gave Asami her bread and set in gently on the small plate next to her stew and she did the same with her own. "There we go, after this I have desert in the frozen box, should keep it cold enough for now." Blee said slurping her stew down, not even caring about the searing heat of what she was eating.

She was done eating in under five minutes, she looked up to see a shocked and somewhat disgusted look on her face "oh (belch) I'm sorry, it's an old habit, Zhila hated it too." Blee said putting her now empty bowel down. "Hehe it's okay Korra eats a lot of the same way, your just faster, why a habit though?" Asami asked taking another bite of stew. "well… back when I was a kid, mistress only allowed us five minutes to eat, if our dishes were not washed, dried and put away at the five minute mark, you were given a lashing, I picked up the routine really quick." Blee said nibbling her biscuit. Asami eyes looked down at her food in sadness "i-I'm sorry." Asami whispered. "don't be, like I said was a long time ago, next time I eat like a pig in slop please say something, I'm sure the eating etiquette is more strict now."

"Mmm not so much its more of an expectation, but you don't have to really do anything." Asami said finishing her food. "Wow that was really good… you mentioned desert?" Asami asked sweetly. Blee nodded and picked up their dishes "wait here I'll get it." Blee said taking the dishes back into the kitchen setting them in the sink. She found a big cup and pulled the desert from the ice box. She took a large spoon and scooped out the sweet, ice milk. "Really hope she likes this." Blee said squeezing the juices of a strawberry into Asami's sweet drink and put a cherry on top. She made none for herself since she didn't enjoy cold things in her mouth.

She walked back into the dining room and set the cup in front of her. "Hope you like it." Blee said sitting back down. "What is this?" Asami asked amazed. "I call it ice milk, another thing I cooked up over my years." Blee said sitting down in her seat with a cup of hot tea.

"You don't have any?" Asami asked before she took her first bite. "Oh no, I don't like very many sweets, and I hate the cold." Blee said smiling "your water tribe right? Thought you all liked the cold?" Asami said taking her bite. Her taste buds danced around with joy "holy shit, you should paten this." Asami said quickly taking another bite.

"Hehe maybe, and no I'm not water tribe, my mother was but I am not." Blee said sipping her hot tea. "Huh I'm sorry you look water tribe so I just assumed." Asami said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright in my youth I was confused for a water savage, but I was born in the earth kingdom, I've never even seen actual snow, snow that I didn't create anyway." The bender said smiling. "What were your parents like?" the CEO chipped. Blee had gone silent a moment and swallowed the lump in her throat "I dint know, I never knew their names, all I knew was my mother was northern water tribe, and my father and earth bender merchant…" Blee said honestly.

"How did you survive if I may ask?" Asami really wasn't sure if she should ask but she was beyond interested in her dear friend's history. "one of the mistresses servants found me floating down the river in a basket, I was raised as a slave, for the first twenty years of my life I was beaten, whipped, and when I turned fifteen i was once used as a pleasure slave… not all of it was bad though, mistress had a soft spot for me once she found how talented I was, she treated me much better, gave authority in the house. She gave me the title of head house slave, and I was very respected… it was near the end that things got bad." Blee said sipping her tea, completely lost in the memories of her youth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asami asked almost finished with her desert. Blee shrugged "that is up to you sweet one, its not a pretty story." Blee said sipping more tea. The CEO only nodded and waited for her to continue. "as head house slave I was respected above all except mistress, and as head house slave, when mistress was to busy to deal with them, I was in charge of punishments as well, if anyone went beyond the five minute mark I was to do the lashing… I hated ever moment of it… the same little boy that had tried to poison me, stole a loaf of bread from the pantry one day, mistress had caught him red-handed and she was furious. She ordered me to either hand him or remove his head… a boy of twelve maybe; she had told me if I didn't pick one, she would pick one for the both of us… needless to say I picked the quickest and most painless way, she made me lop his head off and walk around with it to show and tell to the other slaves to give a message, let's just say no one ever stole bread again… she started to have me trained in martial arts, I got really good fast. Mistress was killed in a robbery gone bad, I had made her mad that day so she locked me in the basement till my punishment was over, everyone was killed and the place left to rot, it took about six days to get free of the shackles and another three to find a way out… that's why I don't like confined spaces." Blee said standing up to collect their dishes.

She was quickly stopped by Asami's arms wrapping around her, "I'm so sorry that happened to you Blee, if I could go back and change it I would." Asami cried a little. A tear or two trailed down her pale cheeks. Blee pulled back slightly and put the dishes on the table and cupped Asami's pale cheeks "I would not, those things that happened made me who I am today, and I'm in no way ashamed at how I am today, if it did change… I might not be standing here with you." Blee said looking deep into Asami's ever greens.

"gods those eyes. They look to be so painful." Asami thought to herself. Blee's amber eyes were still blood shot and tinted red; Asami had hoped it would clear up after a little while. But I seems as if her eyes were already that way permanently. She went to run her fingers over her brow but It was caught mid-air "what happened?" Asami asked hugging Blee closer again, this time setting her head in the crook of the benders neck. Blee smelt of earth and the salty sea, there was a hint of something she couldn't place, something metallic and coppery.

"When I was in the basket drifting through the ocean current, the sun burnt my eyes." Blee said sadly "I know they are frightening." The bender said turning her head away in shame. "hey no. Shh they are beautiful Blee; they just look like they hurt." Asami said gently running a finger over the benders brows again. "They do when the sun is to bright or hot, when I traveled through the desert I would have to blind fold myself." Blee said sadly.

Asami kissed the bender on the temple and cheek " I may have something for you, gimme a minute." Asami said walking up stairs to her room of grab a pair of sun goggles. She ran them back down stairs and found Blee doing the dishes with her water bending. Getting the dishes sparkling clean, dried, and put back away in the cabinet. "here try these on for size." Asami said handing the goggles to the bender. Blee dried her wet hands on her coveralls and grabbed the goggles. With Asami's help she was able to fit the goggles over her eyes "they give a little uncomfortable pressure, but it is tolerable, is there some way we might get more of the squishy stuff on the inside?" the bender asked.

Asami nodded and helped the goggles back off, "I'm sure I can come up with something." She said tinkering with the goggles. Blee grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, the bender started to lean in but there moment was quickly spoiled by a knock to the front door.

"I will get it if you like?" Blee said sighing, the bender settled with just a kiss to Asami's pale cheek. "Mm no I'll get it. I'll be right back." Asami said running her thumb over Blee's knuckles and went to answer the door.

She made her way to the large wooden door and pulled it open, to see Korra standing there with her signature grin. "uh oh…" Asami thought.

"hey Sami, I heard you were having some foundation issues, need a hand?" Korra asked smiling. Asami was still slightly panicking "uhh yea actually I was just about to send a raven to you, see if I could get some help with the foundation structure, I've had to halt construction completely due to the constant cave-in's." Asami said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Asami?" Blee said peeking her head out of the kitchen t see what was taking the engineer so long. The CEO went rigid "shit! Shit! Shit!"

"You got company Sami?" Korra said smirking. Asami nodded and the look of panic was starting to show. "Asami what is wrong, your heart rate is spiking?" Blee said stepping closer to the door. The bender noticed a flux of hormones, "who is at the door?" Blee asked her eyes becoming a more red.

Korra pushed the door open and made eye contact with Blee. She swallowed the fear in her throat and smirked "wow girly your eyes are something else." Korra said. "Asami who is this?" Blee said becoming even more angry by the second. Korra pushed her way inside to get a good look at the bender. She held her hand out for a shake "avatar Korra, nice to meet-" Korra didn't have time to finish before Blee tackled her to the ground and started throwing punched to Korra's face and nose.

Asami had to act quickly and tackled Blee from the now bloody avatar. "I'm going to bleed you dry avatar, I'll beat you into the avatar state, and I'll string you up and gut you like a seal!" Blee screamed as she was pinned down by Asami's very flexible legs. Korra had gotten to her feet and was holding her nose to try and stop the bleeding. "What the fuck was that for!?" Korra asked about to retaliate with a fire blast. "Korra! Stop your only making it worse! Blee! Please stop!" Asami was forced to squeeze harder with her legs due t the water benders constant thrashing.

Blee's instincts were telling her to blood bend whatever holding her down off of her and make it jump off a building, but the one wrapped around her was the one person she would not to such things too. "Please Blee! She's one of my best friends!" Asami was crying now. Blee's eyes were blood red, and the small tears of rage were colored blood. She felt Blee stop thrashing around. "Fine! I won't hurt your precious avatar! Now get off!" Blee yelled. Asami let her legs loosen so the bender could get out. The bender eyed the avatar with utter hatred. "If you were not Miss. Sato's companion, I would rid the world of your filth, do what might save your life, stay far away from me…" Blee said whipping the tears away, she looked at Asami with hurt in her eyes "may I be excused mistress?" Blee said looking away from her. Asami's heart broke at the words she just used.

"Blee wait i-"Asami was cut off "may I be excused mistress?!" Blee asked louder cutting her off. Asami just nodded and Blee stomped up the stairs to an empty room and slammed the door shut.

"s-Sami, what was that all about?" Korra asked trying not to swallow any of the blood seeping into the back of her throat from her nose. Asami turned to her and sighed sadly "it's a long story Korra." Asami said grabbing some ice for Korra's nose and bruised jaw. "god she hits harder than Kuvira does, and I can make time for this story, I'm pretty sure she broke my nose, so I think it's not too much to ask for an explanation." Korra said taking the offered ice.

"you know those cave-in's that have been happening with the construction, well the last one is where we found Blee, she was trapped in a large crystal, lost three hundred years of time." Asami said cleaning the cut on Korra's lip.

"Don't see what that has to do with me." Korra said sniffling now that the bleeding stopped, she popped her nose back into place and sighed with a little relief. "Avatar Roku was the one who put her in the crystal. She's lost a lot, and has a lot of pent up rage she doesn't know how to handle just yet." Asami said throwing the dirty rags into the trashcan.

"oh… that makes a little more sense, should I go talk to her or?" Korra was shut up by the look on Asami's face "seriously she just beat you to a bloody pulp, an you want to go talk to her, do you want to die, or did you not hear her say she was going to gut you." Asami said slightly annoyed. "oh right… look how about I stop by the construction sight, go underneath the foundation and add some stability to it?" Korra offered sweetly. Asami nodded "that would be greatly appreciated, you headed back to republic city any time soon?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Want to meet up for lunch next weekend?" Korra asked smiling. The CEO just nodded "yea sure Quongs?" Asami asked taking a step up the stairs. "yep sounds good, see you later Sami." Korra went for the front door and smiled back at the CEO "see yak or." Asami said as the master bender closed the door behind her. She slowly made her way up the steps till she found the door she was looking for. She could hear rustling going on in the room, and things being constantly opened and closed. Asami gave a slight sigh and knocked on the door lightly.

She opened it up to see Blee rearranging different things in the room with her bending. "Blee? Can we please talk?" Asami said closing the door behind her, she jumped when a glass came flying past her and shattered on the door behind her. "You failed to mention that you not only know the avatar personally, but she is your friend!" Blee turned to look Asami in the eyes. There were crimson red streaks running down her face, the look of betrayal and hurt rolled around in her red eyes.

"Blee I know you have some anger your working through but Korra is not Roku, she is good and kind and has saved this world more than once." Asami said crossing her arms. "the avatar is useless, all they are is benders celebrities…" Blee sighed defeated. "I knew Roku personally, he came to my healers hut, he lied about an illness just to see if rumors about me were true, when he found out the extent of my ability, I promised never to use my ability for harm and he left me in peace, for a little while anyway… I had kissed my wife goodbye for the day and went to work, I never made it to the hut… instead I woke up three hundred years later, to find out I was locked in a crystal because an Avatar was afraid of me! i had everything I worked so hard for it taken from me, I got my freedom, I got my love, I got my purpose… I was happy then, and the avatar took it all away from me." Blee was sobbing now, her wife's beautiful smile, her silly patients she would see on daily basis were flooding her mind.

Asami didn't say anything; she just hugged the bender tightly while she cried out three hundred years of loss. When her sobs turned to quiet sniffles, Asami made the bender look her in the eye "Blee I can't even begin to understand your loss, I understand your hatred of Roku, the old man made a lot of mistakes so I hear, but Korra is different, and she is my best friend." Asami said sadly

"What am I to you Sami?" Blee asked whipping the bloody tears away. "I care for you very much, I've never felt anything like when I'm with you, but Korra is my friend, being forced to be away from her because of your turmoil will only hurt me." Asami said shedding a single tear.

Blee whipped the tear away and groaned "maybe you are right…I will try to be more understanding… since she is your friend I will be civil with Korra, but as the avatar I will not be kind… does she know water bending?" Blee asked slightly aggravated at her next words.

"She was trained by master katara, but doubt she is as talented as you with the element." Asami said smiling slightly.

"Indeed, I will teach her some things if it pleases you?" Blee asked still aggravated. She felt dearly for the young girl in her arms. Seeing her cry hurt her heart and would do anything to make the tears stop. "y-you would do that?" Asami asked shocked at the benders words. "will it make you happy?" Blee asked flatly. Asami nodded and hugged the bender closer, she loved her smell. "Blee what is that metallic smell? Its really nice." Asami said smiling into the woman's neck. "you don't want to know." Blee said.

"please." Asami said giving a cute pout. "It's blood Asami." She said flatly. Asami thought for a moment and breathed deeply. "it smells really good on you." Asami said breathing deeply again, a slight burn to her core was making itself known. She didn't know if she should but she brushed her lips over the benders neck and kissed her pulse point. The bender was surprised at the CEO's actions but couldn't contain the slight groan that erupted from her chest. She pulled the CEO closer to her body so the raven hair beauty was straddling her hips.

"Sami…" Blee gasped out as the CEO light bit down on her neck and licked it over with her hot tongue. Asami hadn't noticed her hips rocking into the benders body; the heat between her legs was becoming unbearable. "Sami. Wait." Blee gasped out. She gently pushed the CEO back so she could look into her eyes. She put her forehead to Asami's and breathed deeply to catch her breath. "I can't yet… I wish so much to give you what you desire, but I cannot do that just yet. I have to bury the dead first." Blee said pecking Asami on the lips. "I have to say goodbye to her first." The bender pulled a gold ring from her neck she had a necklace. Asami hadn't noticed it before.

"I- I can help you find her if you want." Asami whispered in Blee's ear. "I would like that very much, but how?" Blee asked.

"there is a spirit portal where I live, if you can find it there is a valley where you can find soles yet to be reincarnated, there is just one thing we have to do, and you're not going to like it." Asami said pulling back and giving her a stern look. "What?" Blee asked confused. "Korra has to take us, the spirits react better when she is around and-" she was cut off by Blee's gesture for her to stop "I understand, avatar keeper of bridge between us and spirit world I get it, if she helps me find Zhila I would be in her dept." Blee said honestly. Asami smiled and kissed Blee on the cheek. "Listen I have to go take care of some work stuff, you should get some sleep, I'm sure after bringing someone from the dead is very tiring?" Asami said smiling sweetly.

"Yes, you're right It's quite exhausting. Don't work to hard my sweet, I will know if you do not get the right amount of rest in the morning." Blee said smiling back at the CEO; she pecked the young girl on the lips as she slipped off her lap.

Asami blew her a kiss before she left the room to head back to the kitchen. She dialed in the number and waited "Bruce we should be back on track by tomorrow, the foundation should be corrected now. Apology accepted just watch that mouth mister. Good day Bruce." Asami said smiling. She called the air ship next "Asami Sato here, I need an air ship ready to go to republic city by noon tomorrow, thank you so much." She hung up the phone and headed back up to her room. Her bags were neatly settled in the room and she pulled out some blue prints of the new sewer filtration system and began making adjustments and redoing the calculations over and over again for about three hours. When her eyes began to feel like sandpaper she threw her pencil to the side and rolled the prints back up and put them away. She crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, as thoughts of a certain water bender made her heart swell.

 **(wow this turned out better than I hoped, I'm ushally a hardcore korrasami fan, but I wanted to give something a little different. I really want to know what you guys think about this pairing, and depending how this goes I could end up throwing a three way in there eventually I'm not sure yet. Really like reviews guys. Also Mending Of A Broken Heart next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day.)**


	2. Saying Good-Bye

**(second chapter up and running. So Blee being my new OC I'm sorry to say is my pride and joy, I can't even begin to tell you the amount of badass I'm going to give this chick. Now don't worry she is not going to be "OP" she will have some disadvantages. I would really like some thoughts on her and what you guys would like to see in the next chapters. REVIEWS PEOPLE) (I apologize for any miss spelling)**

Asami and Blee were packed and ready to go back to republic city. The CEO had stopped by the construction site to be sure Korra had come and stabled the foundation. Which she did very well, there were no way there would be another cave in due to the fact Korra went underground and filled the empty space with heavy earth. Asami received thank you to Asami for her support in her injured workers families. After making sure everything was squared away Asami and Blee headed to the airport.

"So what is this republic city like?" Blee asked stepping into the large air ship. "It's a little hectic, and the smell is different." Asami said putting her bag down. Blee tapped her foot on the air-ships floor "you made this?" Blee asked amazed. "Well not exactly the idea came from an engineer in the time of avatar Aang; my father just perfected the design." Asami said smiling.

"So it's like an upgrade?" Blee asked. Asami nodded and sat down in the cabin close to the exit door. Blee followed close behind. "You use metal. Interesting what people have come up with since I was imprisoned. I'm eager to see more." Blee smiled. "Oh here I made something for you." Asami pulled a pair of goggles from her bag. "I added a small feature, since your such an experienced water bender, I added a small water hatch in each eyes guard, it'll fill up the goggle and I figured you could use it to help your eyes." Asami said handing the eye gear to Blee. "Oh thank you Asami." Blee said truly grateful. "I take it that the city is very bright." Blee said a little timidly.

"Yea Ba Sing Se always has a thick cloud bank over it, there is only really about a hundred days out of the year that its really sunny. In republic city it's always sunny, so I figured you would need them, also no offence but your eyes are a little off putting." Asami said sitting down on the bed in the small cabin. "I know, I would cover my eyes in public. Merchants would say I was a demon and refuse me service." Blee said sitting next to her.

"Wow. I'm sorry you were treated like that." Asami said sadly. "Hehe don't apologize, it made me who I am today, along with many other things but I do not regret them." Blee said honestly. "I have a question for you Asami?" Blee asked putting the goggles on her lap. "What?" Asami replied. "Do you like my eyes?" Blee asked slightly timid. "I love them actually; they just look like they hurt. Doesn't mean I don't like them though, they are very intense and are one of a kind." Asami said kissing the water benders cheek.

The water bender blushed deeply. "Well I really thank you Asami these are great, I'm not going to lie Asami, seeing the few things I've seen, an you say this city is leading in technology. It is a little intimidating." Blee said honestly. "Don't worry I will be there the whole time. First though when we get back I think getting you some clothes will be a good idea. Then we will go meet some friends of mine." Asami said smiling. "Will the avatar be there?" Blee asked with distain. "She won't be there till this weekend; I really want you to get along with her Blee." Asami said grabbing the benders hand. "Why so I don't hurt your little crush?" Blee said snidely. "What is that supposed to mean?" Asami asked crossing her arms and glaring. "I could sense how you reacted to her there, I can sense those type of pheromones from a mile away, you do the same when I'm around, but it was there when the avatar was there." Blee said flatly.

"I had feelings for her sure, but I gave them up, it could never work. She would be running around saving the world, I can't be with someone who puts me at second best to their job…" Asami said sadly. Blee suddenly felt bad for her words. "I am sorry. I should not speak so harshly. If my mistress walked up to me today I would be a liar if I didn't feel something." Blee said honestly. "What do you mean?" Asami asked curious.

"Well she was my everything, when I was growing up, pleasing her was what I lived for. In a way I grew to love her dearly, she taught me how to be a good lover, proper manners, how to fight. She taught me how to survive, and I'll always be grateful for it." Blee said softly. She was pulled into a hug, "god your past is so painful yet interesting at the same time. You have to tell me more." Asami begged. "Hehe well what did you want to know?" Blee said smiling. "What would happen to non-benders?" Asami asked.

"Most were born into strong families, ones with power and in the end created the slave market. Benders from all corners of the earth were being sold. Depending on that benders skill determined their value. For example a lava bender was a pretty penny at the market; anyway non-benders would buy the benders and use them for work and hard labor." Blee? Were non-benders ever sold?" Asami asked.

"Yes, men of families that owed money or lost their value would sell their daughters to high lords. They would be cleared of debt or would be given a huge payment; they would get more money if she was untouched. Things were all about coin, and flesh back then." Blee said flatly. "What was your mistress like?" Asami asked not sure if it was a sore subject. "She had misty green eyes, lightly tanned skin and quite tall. Her hair was black and her teeth sparkling white. She was beautiful but so dangerous at the same time, when I was got into my teen years I began to fall in love with her; but then she died, I lost my path so I had to find a new one." Blee said smiling slightly.

They talked for a few hours and the air ship was about to dock in republic city. "Better put those on Blee." Asami said pointing to the goggles on the bed. The bender picked up the goggles and fit them to her face gently. She bent the water into the chambers and began using the water to soother ever painful eyes. "Wow Sami these are great. My eyes feel way better with these on." Blee said looking around, things that would be blurred out are very clear. It was the best she had seen in all her years and the water felt good on her eyes.

The airship door dropped and the ladies walked down the dock and put Asami's bags in the trunk of the waiting car. "Sato estate please." Asami said to the driver as Blee and her got in the car. "Always with the big metal boxes Asami, has everyone forgotten the grand companionship of a horse today?" Blee said. "Unfortunately yes the horse is no longer used in much of anything except farm work." Asami said giggling.

It didn't take long for them to get to the estate. Asami's butler put her luggage in her room and Asami went for the garage to get her Satomobile. Blee waited outside waiting patiently for Asami, when she finally pulled the car in front of the bender, Blee was awestruck by the beauty of the car. "This one is much bigger than the cars we have been driving. Hop in." Asami said opening the passenger door. Blee pulled herself in the car and they were off, Asami being a little bit of a speed demon was barreling down republic city's streets. Blee was not in the least bit scared; she was in awe at the city before her. The buildings were of new design, and the structures have been fortified. Also there was the fact that her new spectacles were making her ability to see worth her while.

Blee looked at Asami and saw just how happy she was driving the car under her hands. Blee was taken back by her beauty, if the fact that the CEO had the same eyes as her late wife wasn't enough, her smile was exactly the same as well. The sheer beauty of the CEO was enough to knock the bender on her ass. "Wow she is beautiful, how easy it would be to love her." Blee thought sweetly. "Hey what's that?" Blee asked pointing at the giant light in the distance. "That's one of the portals to the spirit world." Asami said smiling. "Asami I would very much like to go there." Blee said practically begging.

"We will stop by after we get you some clothes, Korra showed me around the spirit world once so I think we may not need her help anyway." Asami said smiling. Blee took her hand in hers "Thank you Asami. You don't know what that means to me." Blee said seriously. Asami just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of her hand being held by the bender next to her. It took a few minutes later when they reached the clothing shop. Blee didn't know what to expect so she just followed the CEO into the store.

"hi miss. Sato back so soon?" an elderly lady greeted sweetly. She had crow's feet on the corner of her eyes, and laughing lines etched the edges of her lips. The woman seemed to have quite a happy life. "oh hey Betti I need to get my friend here some clothes." Asami said patting Blee on the shoulder. Betti looked Blee up and down assessing her size and focused on her goggles. "Hehe sun hurts my eyes." Blee said tapping her eye gear. "Oh I understand always so sunny here, so dear what kind of clothes would you like to try out today?" Betti asked the bender. She only got a very confused look in response. "Uhh well I'm a sucker for comfort. I prefer simple fighters pants and lose fitting tunics." Blee said trying her best not to sound so old. "Oh the athletic type I see, we have just the thing. Miss. Sato I assume you're going to look at our latest in lingere, or would you be joining us?" the shop worker asked. "Oh I will be along in a moment." Asami gave a smile that the bender couldn't really place; it made her want to kiss the CEO hard and probably more given the opportunity. The store worker led the bender to a different part of the store, "so dear do you prefer sports ware or bindings?" the woman asked. "Umm I usually go with bindings, but I'm not from here, I will see what you have in sports ware, if it's not too much trouble." The bender asked smiling. "oh of course dear, you are so polite, no wonder you and miss. Sato are good friends." The woman said grabbing a black a red sports bra. "This is a new version on breast bindings, less likely to fall off in a sparring match, and provide much more support." Betti said handing her the stretchy cloth. "I will try it thank you." Betti went about grabbing a few dark colored wife better t-shirts and a few loose fitting fighter pants. "There we go, why don't you try an outfit on and we will see what Asami thinks." The women drug the bender over to the dressing room and handed her black fighter pants, red sports bra and red t-shirts. It took a moment to figure out the sports bra but she got it after a try or two, she put the other clothes on and walked out of the room. "Wow, you are athletic; it was well hidden in those coveralls." The woman said looking the bender up and down.

Blee caught a flush of pheromones in the air. "Wow old lady isn't bashful is she, oh this is going to be fun." Blee smiled "excuse me." Blee bent the water in her eye gear back into the hatches and pulled them off. She walked past the woman and into part of the store she had left Asami. When she didn't find her she closed her eyes and focused on the bodies in the building. She found the parson she was looking for in a back room of the store. She found Asami looking a black and red lace bra and thong. She put the clothing back on the rack when she saw Blee step from behind a rack of clothes. The bender had taken her goggles off and the red eyes glowed in the low light of the shop. "What do you think?" Blee said stepping closer. Betti had followed the bender and admired the woman from afar.

"Oh wow. Yeah that's a good look for you." Asami said sweating bullets. "Oh the woman recommended this, I think I like it much more than the bindings." Blee said smirking as she pulled off the red shirt to show of the black and red sports bra. Asami felt a hot jolt in her core and she bit her bottom lip in desire. "Y-yeah looks great, what all do you hot- got!?" Asami corrected herself. Blee felt a jolt of jealousy in the woman in the doorway. Blee smirked and walked to the CEO and kissed her hard on the lips. The woman finally got the hint and left them to themselves. "Sorry, the woman was beginning to annoy me." Blee whispered in the CEO's ear. "Betti? Why?" Asami said trying to catch her breath. "She finds me attractive. She was jealous of you, so I needed to show off a little bit." Blee said smiling. "Well I can't blame her; you are absolutely stunning in that get up." She moaned slightly with her words.

"Hehe I know I can feel it. Everyone who has seen me or you has made their liking known… so I'm finished finding clothes for myself, what are you up too?" Blee said clipping a finger in the skimpy garments and smiling. "Haha yeah I was just looking." Asami said turning to follow Blee out to the checkout table. "By the way, that black and red one is nice. Would look well on you." Blee said smiling.

"Oh shut up." Asami said handing the right amount of yuan for the clothes. "So what all did you get?" Asami asked walking out of the shop. "About seven sports bindings, seven shirts, and seven fighter pants." Blee said putting the bas in the car and getting in the passenger door. "Why so many sevens?" Asami asked turning the key to turn the car on. "Seven days of the week, seven pieces of clothing, each set for the day. Speaking of what day is it?" Blee asked curious. "Monday?" Blee just smiled "perfect I hate starting my routines in the middle of the week, feels wrong to me." Blee said sighing. "your kinda OCD aren't you?" Asami asked trying to figure the bender out. "OCD?" Blee asked confused.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder, like your number seven; people with OCD usually have favorite numbers, beyond organized and some are clean freaks. Like there are some who can't open a door unless they open it three times or four times depending on their number of choice." Asami said like she read the sentence from a book. "oh well… mistress made that a habit for us. We had seven pairs of shoes, seven shirts, seven everything it makes things feel normal when I do it." Blee said slightly sad. "Oh Blee I'm sorry, I forget that you were raised like that, I should really know when to keep my mouth shut." Asami said gripping the benders hand as they drove further down the road to the spirit portal.

"no its alright Asami, I take no offence, there are just some things that are different about me, my liking for the number seven, my eating habits all of it makes me for me, I know that in this time I am quite strange, please be patient with me, I am but a infant in this new world." Blee said a little sadly. "I will I swear I just forget sometimes, how about we head to the spirit portal?" Asami asked trying to lighten the mood. "Yes please." Blee said looking at the portal with longing eyes.

(time skip)

Asami and Blee had been in the spirit world for a while now, they had ran into Iroh who told them where to find the valley of lost souls or the ones who have yet to be reincarnated at least. Blee held onto Asami's hand firmly as they walked through the thick fog. Blee was about to give up all hope when she heard it, a voice carrying on the fog. "MIKA!" the voice rang out again. All of a sudden Blee let go of Asami's hand and ran to a figure in the distance. "Zhila!" Blee yelled as the figure jumped in her arms and the bender cried tears of joy. As Asami walked up she saw the figure in better detail. Long flowing black hair, forest green eyes, in all honesty Asami thought she was looking in a mirror if it wasn't for the nasty scar on her neck. The letters MK were branded into her pale skin marking it forever. "Zhila I am so sorry, Roku he- he" she was cut off by her wife's hand putting a finger to her lips "Shh hush now my love, I know, I've waited so long to see you again." Zhila said nuzzling deeper into her past lovers smell. "let me see those eyes, I want to see those beautiful red rubies." Zhila said crying a little as she forced the bender to look her in the eye. "what- what are these?" Zhila asked running a finger over the goggles covering the benders eyes.

Blee slipped them off "oh Asami made them for me, she has been helping me through this new world since I awoke… Asami come here, meet the woman who saved my life." Blee said smiling. "oh shush you and I both know that is not how it happened." Zhila let Blee go and walked over to Asami holding out her hand. "I'm Zhila, I hope Mika hasn't been to much trouble." Zhila said smiling. "Oh no not at a-, wait who's Mika?" Asami asked confused. Zhila just smirked and looked over at her late wife. "Really going with that name again, why do you do that Mika is so pretty and you know it." Zhila said smacking Blee lightly on the arm. "That is your name for me, it never sounds right coming out of peoples mouth but yours." Blee said sadly. "Wait your real name is Mika?" Asami asked stepping closer to the bender. "It was the name I was given yes, but I don't use it, it was the name my mistress gave me, new world, new name so I thought what the hell." Blee said shrugging.

"Anyway.. Wow I swear it's like looking in a mirror, except you are a little taller and not as scarred up." The woman smiled sweetly. "What is it with you and brunets huh?" Zhila said smiling back at Blee. The bender only looked sad at her words and a tear fell down her cheek. "oh honey I'm sorry." Zhila ran over and pulled the bender into a tight hug. She ran her long fingers through the benders dark brown hair and sang a sweet lullaby. "Oh my sweet love, I know." Zhila could only try and sooth the bender in her arms. Blee pulled Zhila closer remembering her sweet smell. "Why? I had just found you and now I have lost you again." Blee sobbed her tears were staining her cheeks red with the blood I her tears. "I know baby, but I did what I was meant to do, I stitched up the wounds in your heart. It's up to someone else to get it beating again." Zhila looked over to Asami and smiled, she held out her hand for Asami to take.

She put Blee's hand in Asami's and made them step close together. "You two are meant for amazing things, I was just a small drop in the puddle." Zhila said smiling sweetly. "I'm never going to see you again are I?" Blee said sniffling. Zhila nodded and cried a little "I've been waiting a long time for this Mika, I was never meant to be yours forever… Asami I do need to speak with you alone." Zhila said now seriously. "o-okay…?" Asami said stepping away.

"Oaky first I need to know is there a chance of a romantic relationship between you two?" Zhila asked taking the CEO's hands in her own. "Well- um yes I think so." Asami stuttered. "Okay I thought so, I figured you might need a few pointers on how to deal with her better." Zhila said it like a question. "please." Asami said suddenly intrigued. "Okay first thing our little water wave over there seems like she has everything together, when in reality she doesn't have a clue on what to do. Especially in bed." Asami only went red at her words," what do you mean?" Asami asked still blushing,

"She won't touch you unless you tell her, she was a pleasure slave Asami, in that situation Mik-Blee turns into that in the bedroom, won't make a move unless you tell her. In many aspects you have to become her mistress, she doesn't know how to think on her own so much, she seems like she can but in reality the only thing she knows how to do is heal, fight, and fuck and she is good at all three if you know how to drive her. You're an engineer Asami I'm sure you can figure out her bugs. Also you need to watch out if she gets restless, she will train her skills constantly." Zhila gave a shiver at the memory. "she will push her limits too much, to the point to where she could very well kill herself. She is the definition of a big kid, just sweeter, sexier, and cleaner. Also one last thing, keep her away from mathematics, the numbers won't make sense to her, it will confuse her and make her agitated. And believe me the last thing you want is agitated. She could get very violent. Things that make her feel simple minded really makes her mad." Zhila said sadly. "I understand, I promise to take good care of her." Asami said sadly. The woman only smiled.

"I know you will, now let's get back to her before she goes ape-shit." Zhila said taking the CEO by the hand and leading her back to the bender. When they found her she was talking with what seemed like a man but not a man. "My dear daughter it is so nice to see you again." the man said sweetly. "I know father, I was locked away." Before Blee could finish the tall man leaned down and kissed the bloody tears away. "I know dear one, if I had known Roku was the cause of your disappearance I would have made him tell me where you were. I would have found you. Damn that avatar Roku to hell." The man clenched his teeth together and looked up to see Zhila and Asami standing there. "Oh shit." Zhila gasped and bowed down, pulling Asami with her. "Oh water spirit we didn't mean to disrupt you." Zhila said her head in the ground.

"No need to apologize dear one, my daughter and I are no strangers to loved ones." The man smiled a bright smile. His teeth were bright white, and his hair long and black, like silk. "Wait Blee that's your dad?" Asami asked pointing to the man smiling at her. "In a sense, this is the spirit of water, he saved my life as an infant, he called me his daughter from that day forward." Blee said smiling. "you have my essence child, you are as much my daughter as that girl is to her late father, you may be different flesh but your sole is part of me." he said brushing a piece of hair behind Blee's ear. "Now, my sweet daughter, now that you are free; its time I give you what I planned." The man said sweetly. He leaned down and kissed Blee on the fore-head, a deep blue glowed between them and it was done. "whoa." Blee said surprised.

"Now my sweet go and live long, I will call on you when the time is right." The man started to step away "father must I do-"the man cut her off with a stern look "yes Blee, you must do that task come upon a day. I will not quarrel over it." with that the man left and vanished into the thick fog. "Yes father." Blee turned around to see Asami and Zhila talking again. "Am I aloud to come over there?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Yes Mik- ah Blee come here." Zhila said sweetly. She had Asami's hands in hers and was smiling brightly and giggling like school girls talking about boys. "oh Asami I almost forgot, I been watching you ever since you found Blee and I pulled a few strings down here to get you a gift, for finding her and taking care of her." Zhila sat down lotus style and breathed deeply.

All of a sudden two figures emerged a few feet away with their backs turned to them. A large man with white and grey hair and glasses was all Blee could make out. The person next to him was without a doubt a woman, with long black hair and fair skin. Asami started crying as soon as she realized who they were. "Mom? Dad?" she sobbed lightly, she sprinted forward and they turned just as she jumped into her father's arms. "Daddy! I missed you so much." Asami sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "oh my little Asami, I missed you too." Asami pulled back and looked to her left, her mother was there smiling brightly. "Hi baby." Yashiko pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug "oh look at you, you're so beautiful, I can hardly believe it, I have missed you so much my little one." Her mother kissed the top of her head and hummed a song she would sing to Asami when she was little. "I've missed you mom, I think about you every day." Asami pulled back and whipped away the tears. "Oh I know baby, the dead can hear the thoughts of their loved ones. I've been listening a long time." Yashiko said smiling sadly.

"Why have you not been reborn mom? Korra and I looked for you and dad the last time we were here, why didn't you come?" Asami asked whipping another tear away. "Oh darling we were in middle plain when you came, I was trying to aid your father here." Yashiko said grabbing Hiroshi's hand in hers. "I understand I'm just so happy to see you." Asami said wrapping her arms around her father and mother tightly. "well you are in luck my little one, your father and I have decided to stay out of the rebirth cycle, we will stay here, that way you can come back and see us whenever you like, Zhila as well." Yashiko said sweetly. "Wait I thought you were leaving after we leave." Asami asked turning to the woman behind her.

"Blee will not be able to see me again, but I can guide you, Blee is a special case. She will only get to say goodbye this one time." She said sadly. "But she has you now, and if ever she gets out of hand come back and I'll see if I can help you out. Now I better go say good-bye to the big bear over there." Zhila walked over to Blee and wrapped her in a tight hug. They shared a deep kiss, "I'll never forget you Zhila, I'll miss you so much." Blee said breathing the other woman's scent in deeply. "And I'll miss you, but you have her now." Zhila said looking over to Asami who was hugging her parents again. "She will take good care of you my love; I give you my blessing to love another." Zhila pulled her ring off her finger and handed it to Blee. "You made this for me, you used water bending to form the gold, even used it to chip the jewels into the cut they are now, I want you to give it to that girl when you think the time is right. It was meant for her." Zhila said crying slightly.

"I thank you for your blessing my love, must it really be this way, I don't know what I'm doing, she is so confusing to me." Blee said slightly frustrated. "but she interests you. I know you Blee, the second the word interesting comes to your mind, they stick with you, you wouldn't be able to be far away from her if you tried… and Blee Korra had nothing to do with what happened to you, please don't bare her any ill will." Zhila said giving Blee one last hug. "I will try, I still feel raw about what Roku did, whit him not being alive I have no one to blame." Blee said pulling away.

"it's not about blame love, it's about moving on, forgiving and finding peace." Zhila said smiling. "Good-bye Mika, I'll always love you; you know that right?" Zhila asked. "Of course I know that… good-bye Zhila…" with that Zhila disappeared right before the benders eyes. There was nothing she could do, to stop the fresh flow of bloody tears fell down her face. She dropped to her knees cradling the gold wedding band in her hand. Before she knew it, strong arms wrapped around her and she was instantly calmed by the smell of motor oil and rain. "No matter what Blee, I'll be here for you, no matter what." Asami said softly. Her parents walked over to the two ladies. "who is your friend Asami?" her mother asked. "This is my friend Blee mom; I set her free from a crystal prison." Asami said helping Blee stand. "Friend huh, come now Asami, I may have been gone a long time but I know when you fib to Me." the CEO's mother said smirking and crossing her arms. "Okay so we have some romantic feelings for one another." Asami said blushing. Blee took her hand suddenly. "Asami is mine, as I am hers. Asami bid your parents farewell I would like to leave now." Blee said sadly.

Before Asami could reply, her mother made the bender look at her. "Now young one that was rude… but I forgive you… you have lost so much yet gained as well, do not dwell on the negative as I know you do." Yashiko said sternly. "ye-yes ma'am." Blee said quietly. The mother to the CEO smiled, "we must go now Asami, till next time, I love you." Yashiko said pulling her daughter to her hugging her closely. "I love you to mama." Asami said a tear running down her cheek. Hiroshi wrapped his arms around the women he loves most and kissed there temples. "I love you both so much." He was brought deeper into the family hug in response

After the family moment was shared they parted with bright smiles. Asami's parents faded away into the fog and Asami was stuck in a daze till a warm hand took her. "Come now my love, we are done here." Blee said flatly. Asami knew it was just the heart break talking so she kept her mouth closed and her gripped onto Blee's hand a little tighter.

They walked their way out of the spirit world without another word. When they merged into the real world Asami noticed the bloody tears falling down the benders cheeks. The sun was bearing down on them. "Blee your goggles." Asami reminded. The bender stopped and pulled the spectacles from her deep pocket. She moved to put them on but was stopped/ "hold on, come here." Asami pulled Blee under a large spirit vine to get under the protection of the shade it provided. Asami pulled a white handkerchief from her pocket. She licked the fabric to wet it and began whipping away the bloody tears. "I hate to see you cry, tears alone are bad, but tears of blood, makes people see just how much pain you hold in your heart." Asami said dabbing away the last tear. With her face clean Asami adjusted the goggles to her face softly; she gave Blee a light kiss on the cheek after she was done.

Blee water bent the fluid into the eye pieces and sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said looking away. "Blee I know your hurting, but at least you know you'll never be alone." Asami said cupping her cheeks. Blee smiled lightly "I know, it's just hard saying good-bye you know." Blee said pulling the CEO into a hug. "Yes I know… come on, let's go meet some friends of mine." Asami said pulling Blee out from the shade and through the spirit forest. They reached Asami's car after a few minutes and they were on the road again.

They drove to the bay and got on a fairy to air Temple Island. "Okay there are a lot of people on the island, but I'm sure you will love Mako and Bolin, oh and Opal is awesome." Asami said getting out of the car. "Wait opal? Opal what?" Blee asked; though before the CEO could answer a dark haired girl with frosty green eyes dropped from the sky and pulled Asami into a hug. "Oh Asami your back so soon, I went by your house this morning and you butler said you were dealing with a problem in Ba Sing Se." opal said pulling back smiling. "Oh yeah there was some cave in's but Korra fixed the problem when I got there. I also had someone I needed to attend to anyway." Asami said smiling. "Oh? Who?" opal asked. Asami looked over to see Blee's mouth a gape and breathing heavy, it was heard to tell because of the goggles but the CEO was sure the bender was staring at opal like she had three heads. "Uhh Blee you okay over there?... umm opal this is Blee, Blee this is opal Beifong." Asami said introducing them.

"Be-Beifong?" Blee uttered out. Opal went over extending her hand. "Nice to meet you." Opal said sweetly. Blee looked at the hand and looked back up to opal; she turned suddenly and ran like the devil himself was on her heels. "Opal I'm sorry I'll be right back. Blee! Wait!" Asami took off after her, she was running for a good ten minutes when she saw Blee sitting on the edge of the cliff side breathing heavily. "Blee what the hell was that?" Asami said jogging up.

"Asami! Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, I thought she died. I didn't think she would-"Asami put her hands over her mouth "wait a second? I think you need to work this out in your head first. Take a deep breath." Asami ordered. Blee did as she was told and then the hands were off her mouth. "Okay now start from the beginning." Asami said sweetly.

"The name of my mistress was Opal Beifong, she looked exactly how your friend does, it was very shocking to me." Blee said still breathing hard. "oh? oh! Honey its okay I promise, do you think you can meet her and some other people or do you want to go home?" Asami asked taking the benders hands in her own. "I will be alright it was just a big surprise you know." Blee said steading her breathing and together they walked back to the temple. They saw opal talking with Bolin at the front steps. "Sorry about that opal, you looked like someone she knew, kinda freaked her out about how the resemblance and history." Asami said still holding Blee's hand tightly. "What do you mean?" opal asked looking Blee up and down. "Well to start is found her in Ba Sing Se, she was locked away in a crystal because of avatar Roku, she's been in a comatic state for over three hundred years, an old relative of yours was a… well-known associate with my friend here." Asami said pointing to Blee. Blee stepped forward offering her hand. "I'm sorry for my outburst the resemblance is uncanny." Blee said smiling.

They shook hands and Bolin jumped in. "so Asami got you out of a crystal huh? Sounds cool are you an earth bender? You and Asami look cute together, is something going on here?" Bolin said playfully. "Umm? No; I'm not an earth bender, and yes she is mine as I am hers." Blee said truthfully. Asami blushed at the official statement of their relationship, and the fact she was so uncaring about what people thought about them meant a lot to the CEO. "Wow Asami never knew you were into the strong, silent type, and a woman." Opal said smiling.

"Yeah well, she was a sure thing from the moment I saw her, and it never works with me and men." Asami said smiling sweetly. "And also she doesn't talk much. Where is Mako?" Asami asked Bolin. "Oh he's sparing with Korra in the back." He said smiling. "Whoa how did she get back so quick?" Asami asked shocked. "New avatar ability I guess, I'm not sure. So Blee are you a bender?" he asked still smiling. "Yes, water bender." She said flatly, the boy wasn't mean, he was just annoying to her, she really wished he would stop talking. "Oh cool… so what's with the goggles?" he asked curious. "Bo leave her be-"opal was interrupted by Blee grabbing the goggles and pulling them off her head. She her eyes were closed and she opened them to look Bolin right in the eye. "Whoa! Holy hell!" he jumped back, missing a step, and fell on his ass. "Wow… those look really painful." He said picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "You have no idea." She said putting the goggles back on.

"Well hey I want to take everyone out tonight, my treat. I wanted everyone to meet Blee here and hang out like we use to do." Asami said following the air bender to the avatar and the fire bender sparring like rabid dogs fighting over a piece of meat. Korra was drenched in sweat and her pants lightly singed on the right thigh and left shin area. Mako was soaking wet and panting, he was exhausted compared to the avatar. They took a second and noticed the company walking to them, "hey guys!" Korra ran over to give Asami a hug but stopped when she saw Blee walking very close to the CEO and holding her hand tightly.

"What up Sam's?" Korra said smiling. "Wanted everyone to come to dinner at my house, I wanted Blee to get acquainted with everyone. "I have no need to acquaint with the avatar…" Blee chimed in with distain; but stepped forward surprising the CEO by lifting her hand for Korra to shake. The avatar flinched away and closed her eyes preparing for a punch like the one in Ba Sing Se. "but I promised I would be civil, I do not wish to know the avatar one bit, but I suppose getting to know Korra might not be so horrible." Blee smiled lightly

Korra opened her eyes and hesitated for a moment; she took the water benders hand and gave a light shake. "So it seems this whelp is no real match for you, how would you like to see a real water bender work?" Blee said with an evil smile. "Well I'm pretty good myself, I trained under master katara, best water bender in the world." Korra said proudly. Blee only smiled she rose her hand in the air and started waving her fingers in a wave like motion. Blee looked to the ocean and Korra gasped as she saw the whole ocean waving back and forth with the benders fingers.

Blee started twisting her fingers and out in the water five water tornados. They danced with the motion of her fingers and let them dance more without moving her hand at all. She dropped her hand and smirked. "Can she do that?" Blee asked smugly.

"Okay, I'm down." Korra said in awe. The avatar took an excited breath and gave a light cough, this made Blee stop mid-step. "Breathe deeply again." Blee commanded stepping closer to the avatar. "Wha-why?" Korra stuttered out. "Just do it avatar." Blee said annoyed. She removed her goggles and breathed deeply. She put her hand on Korra's forehead and chest. "Now breathe deeply again." Blee commanded and Korra did as instructed. "Okay I want you o do it again only this time I want your arms spread out to the sides." Blee closed her eyes and tried to focus but with everyone so intently watching and the earth bender asking thousands of questions to the CEO it was becoming difficult to concentrate. "For the love of the dead shut up!" Blee snapped shutting the earth bender up immediately.

Korra breathed deeply again but Blee could still not concentrate enough. Blee looked down and saw a water pouch on the avatars belt. She bent the water out of the skin and bent it to sway back and forth in front of the avatar. "This is going to feel very odd, but I need you to hold as still as you can." The healer in Blee was in full work mode, and Korra nodded. "Asami knife please." Asami tossed her; her switch blade and Korra went wide eyed. "Whoa! What is that for?" Korra asked slightly afraid. "It's not intended for you." Blee said sliding the blade across her palm, cutting very deeply into the skin, she bent her blood into the water she was levitating and mixed them thoroughly.

"Wait you want me to drink that, there is no wa-"she was cut off by the water forcing its way down her throat. She coughed and sputtered. "What the hell!" she exclaimed but still didn't move. Blee closed her eyes and put her hand on the avatar in their previous position she focused on her blood in the water and forced the liquid to search over the avatars body. "Now breathe again." she commanded and that's when she saw it.

Blee pulled back. "You have a polar bear dog don't you?" Blee asked with a sigh. Korra nodded "yeah Naga why?" Korra said confused. "ever share food or drink with the dog?" Blee asked. "Well yeah, Naga is my best friend; she was all I had when I was in the compound." Korra said slightly afraid at the look the water bender was giving her.

Blee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well whoever got you the dog failed to mention that polar-bear dogs are immune to most parasites but are huge carriers, one in particular becomes very deadly over time. This parasite can be transferred from animal to human, unfortunately no one told you never to share food with a polar-bear dog. Raba-rues and moose-lions are just as bad, all are teeming with pests." Blee said looking at Korra sadly. "You have unfortunately contracted a parasite that attacks the heart. Sits in there and grows and grows eating away at the blood supply and tissue. I have to remove it." Asami walked up the benders. "Blee are you sure?" she asked fearful for her friend. "Positive. I can remove it but it will be exceedingly painful, and you will be laid up for a little while, after I remove it, i would have to see the damage to see how long the bed rest would be." Blee said looking to Asami sadly.

"Can you do it now?" Korra asked worried. " I can… if that's what you want, it's better to get it out as soon as possible." Blee said looking back to the avatar. "okay let's do this then, I could use a break anyway, guess the only way I get one is if I get sick or injured." Korra tried to make light on the situation just to lighten the tension. Blee smiled lightly. "Asami would you be opposed to having the avatar stay at the mansion, as much as I dislike the idea, having her under my observation would be much better than having her so far." Blee asked seriously. Asami nodded. "of course, should we go there to do this, makes to so we don't have to move her." Asami asked grabbing Blee's hand in her own. "yes, avatar gather some of your things, preferably clothes of comfort, you're going to be feeling like shit for the next couple weeks." Blee said pulling Asami with her to head away from the temple. "yeah sure… hey guys don't tell Tenzin, just tell him I caught a nasty cold or something, I don't want people to worry or start asking to many questions, last thing I need is for another tyrant to show up while I'm under the weather ." Korra said to her two friends still standing close to her. "Yea; no problem." Opal said giving Korra a tight hug.

They waited for Korra to get some clothes and such and headed back to the mansion. "How could you sense that? I've never seen water bending like that." Korra said leaning up from the back seat of Asami's car. "it's a mixture of blood bending and water bending, my blood is easier to control, if its ingested I can focus on the elements of my blood to search through a person's body. In way I use my own blood to search and find the problems in the body, it acts like a big magnifying glass." Blee said like a teacher talking to her student. "wow yesterday you were throwing punches at her, now you're giving her lessons on your bending, I might be jealous." Asami giggled.

"there is no need my sweet." Blee leaned over and laid a sweet kiss on Asami's cheek. "whoa. Yea that is something I'm going to have to get use to." Korra said wide eyed. "Haha oh you have seen nothing yet." Blee turned Asami's head slightly so she could crush her lips to Asami's red ones. The CEO let out a surprised "Eep" and moaned into the kiss. "Better. Watch. The. Road. Sami." Blee whispered between kisses. Asami pulled away as she was veering into oncoming traffic. "Show off." Asami fixed her hair and started laughing when she saw Korra's slack jawed expression in the rear view mirror. "Blee I think you broke her." They all started laughing as they pulled into the mansion.

"Asami I assume you have a hot spring or tub of water?" Blee asked sweetly. "Uhh hot spring not so much, but I do have a very large pool." Asami said leading the way to the back part of the property to the indoor pool. "Yes this will do perfectly. My sweet do you happen to have heavy straps, I'm going to need her restrained for this." Blee asked nicely.

"do we have to, I have a problem with being tied down, being kidnapped, chained up and poisoned really leaves its mark." Korra said ashamed of her fear of being tied up. "very well, I will have to blood bend you to keep still, it's not the most comfortable way to go, so I'm going to need you to work with me on not moving." Blee said as she started stripping off her clothes. "whoa?! What are you doing?" Korra asked covering her eyes so as not to offend the woman and get punched again. "I have to be free of confinement in order to do this right and without as much pain as possible." She was left in her bindings not leaving much to the imagination.

"Asami there is a bucket over there, every few minutes I need you to soak Korra, she cannot be dry. Am I understood?" Blee said serious. "yes I understand." Asami went and grabbed the bucket. "Good now, let me see the bucket." Asami handed it over. "Oh Korra please remove your shirt at least the less constricted you are the easier it will be for me to work." She said as she dipped the bucket into the pool and handed it to Asami, after Korra's shirt was removed and a blue sports bra-remained. Asami dumped the water over Korra soaking her down. "Okay now what?" Korra asked. "close your eyes and keep your breathing steady, your avatar state might activate but is imperative you don't fight me… let me do the rest." Blee said bending a large bubble of water over her own head, just before she let it soak her she looked to Asami. "Don't freak out when you see this. Okay?" Blee said sternly "I won't." Asami said getting the bucket ready again.

Blee nodded and let the water drop over her head, the water felt amazing on her skin and she focused herd on the little particles of water rubbing on each other on her flesh, she focused on her whole body to match the feel and suddenly Asami saw Blee start to fade clear like water. The bindings fell away and her head looked up as she was enveloped in clear water. She was but a silhouette of crystal clear fluid. She figure walked forward and matched Korra's physical forum and embraced her, the water that was Blee was sucked into the avatars body.

The tanned avatar shook a little and her eyes went white, she fought against the avatar state pushing it back down. the feeling she was getting was beyone weird it tickled and stung all at the same time, and her whole body seemed to feel this way.

Asami was struck silent at what she just seen; her girlfriend turned her entire body to liquid and was now absorbed into her avatar friend. She walked over once she caught her sense and dumped the water on Korra soaking her again. The avatar began to shake and whimper as a deep burn started to erupt from her chest. As the seconds passed the pain got more and more intense, she wanted to curl up in a ball and scream but she fought to hold still. When Asami added more water it eased the pain a little but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

She felt something coming up her throat and she opened her mouth wide, water and a long black string that never seemed to end was brought with it.

The water made a body figure and started to reform into the person she was. Blee was breathing hard soaking wet with a long black string curling and uncurling in her fingers and wrapped around her arms. Everywhere the string touched it left bloody smears on her arm. Blee made an ice jar and put the string inside it and closed it shut. "What the hell is that?" Asami asked checking on a now passed out Korra. "this is a hear parasite Asami, a worm of sorts, and this one is at least three meters long, I'm surprised she has not experienced worse symptoms till now." Blee put the ice jar on the cool deck of the pool and redressed in her fighter pants and tunic. She walked back over to the avatar she waved her hands over Korra to assess her, since she literally was just inside every living part of the woman's body she was now able to see Korra's heart very clearly.

"hmm the worm has done little damage for its size, I should be seeing holes in the vessels but there are very few, she should only be on rest for a month or so, as long as she gets healing treatments twice a day, she will be back to ruining lives in no time." Blee said with a snide voice. "Blee come on." Asami said picking up the jar she looked at the squirming worm and gave a look of disgust. "This was in her heart?... its disgusting." Asami said putting the jar back down. "indeed, that is little compared to some I have seen, one patient died suddenly one day in the middle of an exam, the family wanted to know just how he died, he was a northerner, he fed and bread arctic wolves, much like the polar bear dog they hold quite a few parasites. I opened him up and found his heart completely devoured by one of those, it took me six hours of pulling and maneuvering to get it all, when all the worm was removed his heart was so chopped up and scarred up it didn't even look like a heart… the worm measured thirty feet long. After that I made it a point to study parasitic infections, along with many other things." Blee said bending the water from the avatar off and picked her up in her arms.

"That is pretty graphic babe, as much as I admire your skills as a doctor, but worms and hearts, unless you want me to puke up what's in my stomach, speaking of, I am hungry." Asami said opening the door for Blee to lay the avatar in the guest bedroom. After the water bender made sure the girl was comfortable; she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"I am quite hungry as well, I suppose dinner is canceled for your friends?" Blee asked rising her head in the crook of Asami's neck. She loved doing this, hiding in the comfortable scent. Asami was running her finger through the benders hair. "Come on, let's eat, I know you get hungry after using your bending like that. Let's order in, I don't feel like making a mess in the kitchen." Asami pulled away bringing Blee along by holding her hand. They got to the kitchen and Asami called Riko's pizza, a new type of food that was invented by a sweet fire bender and his family. The food was absolutely delicious, and wanted Blee to try it.

After she ordered they waited in the living room and cuddled. "What was it like?" Blee asked running her hands through Asami's hair. The CEO was laying over top of the water bender her head resting on her chest. "What was what like?" Asami grumbled, she was so comfy she was almost asleep when Blee asked the question. "Having parents? What was it like?... I know your mom died when you were very young… but I've never known what it's like." Blee asked in thought. Asami's eyes opened, she was in odds on how to answer. Yes her family was gone but at least she had happy memories to remember them by, Blee never knew what it was to be cared for till much later in her adult life. "It's hard to explain, I remember my mother having the softest voice, made me feel so safe and warm." Asami said smiling.

"Do you remember your mom at all?" Asami asked curious. "I-I… nothing really. I remember blue eyes, and snow… I remember rough hands, hands of someone who worked with wooden crates and rigging of ships. I don't remember anything but that… I've never even known their names." Blee said a little sadly. After seeing the CEO with her parents earlier; it was hard for her not to think of the life she could have had.

"The closest to a mother figure I had was Leah Beifong my mistress's mother. I knew opal beifong when she was a child; she was just a few years younger than I when I was brought into the Beifong's house. Her mother and father passed away from sickness, she became the heiress at the age of thirteen. Since we were so close in age she connected with me more than the other people in the plantation. As any adolescent she became curious about the physical aspects of life. She never wanted children since her brother already had three; she had no interest in marrying or heirs. She had me and a slave that was devoted to her and would never leave, she knew this and she was content with just me. I didn't mind, after all it's hard to miss someone you don't remember." Blee said smiling.

The doorbell rang and pizza was here. "oh finally I'm fucking starving." Asami jumped up "Asami!" Blee yelled shocked. "Watch your mouth." Asami only laughed. She paid for the food and gave the delivery boy a nice tip. "Or you'll do what?" Asami said sitting back on the couch and setting the pizza on the coffee table.

The smell of the food made Blee's mouth water, "what is that?" Asami opened the square cardboard box and steaming food greeted her nose. "its called pizza, a new type of food a fire bender invented. Really good." Asami took a slice and put it up to Blee to taste, the bender hesitated but took a bite and moaned at the taste. The cheese, the tomato sauce and the pork beef sausage was out of this world and to make it better it was all on a flat piece of crunchy bread, Blee was in love with it the second it touched her tongue. "Okay that is good." Blee grabbed her own slice and started to devour it. "Babe you're doing it again." Asami said with a disgusted look. "Oh hehe sorry." Blee whipped her mouth with the napkin Asami offered, she burped and decided she was done. Too much food made the bender feel slow and tired, neither of which she wanted to feel at the moment.

When Asami was done they got back into their previous cuddle position. "Tell me a secret about you." Asami smiled she loved knowing how people ticked it was like a really big puzzle that never ended. "Hmm a secret… oh oaky I got one… I'm a water bender probably the greatest right?" Blee said smiling. "yeah." Asami smiled back wondering where the bender was going with this. "I'm a water bender that hates the taste of water." Blee giggled a little. "What!? You're kidding." Asami was shocked. "no. no I'm not, ever since I could remember plain water after I drink it makes my mouth dry, don't know why just does, I like flavor in what I drink." Blee smiled.

"Your turn." The bender smiled again adjusting a little to make her more comfortable on the sofa. "Hmm I love strawberries, but hate the artificial smell." Asami said sweetly. "Artificial smell?... you mean like perfume?" Blee asked. "Yes exactly, they are my favorite fruit yet if I smell them it makes me want to vomit." Asami said.

Their conversation was cut short by coughing up stairs. "She should not be awake yet, I should go see what is up." Blee pulled herself from underneath the gorgeous CEO and headed upstairs with the woman hot on her heels. They opened the door to Korra's room and she was coughing and clutching her chest. Blee sprang into action, "hey you need to lay back down and try to get your breathing under control, I know it's hard and uncomfortable but I need you to be able to breath or you'll pass out." Blee said making Korra lay back into the bed. Korra fought her need to cough and just gave light huffs and slight coughs. "Good. Asami can you bring me some water, any will do.' Blee Pulled back the quilt and Asami brought a cup of water from the bathroom in Korra's chambers. Blee bent the water over Korra's chest and she began healing, waving her arms in wave like motion, breathing lightly as she worked to repair the damaged blood vessels in the avatars heart. After about twenty minutes Blee bent the water back into the cup and readjusted the quilt over Korra.

"There, should feel much better now." Blee said running her hand over the avatars forehead to check for high temperature. "Ah good no fever means I got it all, that nasty critter won't be a problem anymore." Blee said smiling. "Would you like to see your enemy Korra?" the avatar nodded and Asami went to get the jar that was still in the pool house. When she got back she handed the jar to Blee. She held the jar in front of Korra. "That. Is. So. Nasty. Why does?" Korra patted her chest gently.

"easy on the talking kid, this guy did some damage but nothing I can't fix with a little tough love, you'll be laid up a month at the most, then be back on your feet. In the meantime…" Blee took the jar and went to walk out of the room. "Thank. You." Korra rasped out. Blee closed her eyes and focused on the avatars body, she could feel that her throat was dry and her stomach in need. "I will get you water and food, then I will give you something to sleep." Blee left Asami to keep Korra company while Blee got her some water and made a quick batch of soup using only chicken broth; she added some spices to add some flavor. "shit." She remembered she wasn't in her healing hut, her pain killers and sleepers were long gone. Blee brought the food and water up to her patient.

"Asami I have a small problem." Blee said setting the food on the night table. "I don't have my herbs or powders, I have nothing to give her for pain or rest." Blee said ashamed. "Blee baby what's wrong?" Asami cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "What kind of healer doesn't have their herbs or medicines?" Blee grumbled

"Hey I have some pain killers left over from her injury with Zaheer. I'll go get it and tomorrow we can see if we can get a few things. There are a lot of regulations on medicine now." Asami said walking to her master bedroom across the hall. The came back with a bottle of pills, "yeah there still good." Asami fished two out of the bottle and handed them to Korra, she held the glass up so the avatar could drink them down.

"Regulations? Why?" Blee asked crossing her arms. "latest medicines have high chance of addictions, like these painkillers really powerful stuff there was a little while there when we had to watch Korra closely so she didn't take too much, people have been known to take too much and overdose." Asami said getting the spoon out and helping Korra eat the broth. Blee was baffled. "You mean to tell me that in this day in age people abuse medicines? Take advantage of their inebriating qualities?" Blee was instantly angered at the thought. "Yes, some people will sell them for money; the drug market has expanded much since the time of Roku." Asami said giving Korra another spoon full of food.

"that is absurd! Medicine is meant for one thing recovery and or aid, not to be used to dull out someone's pathetic life." Blee seethed out. Asami stopped to look at Blee "you really are a doctor at heart aren't you… you really hate people taking advantage of that don't you." Asami said studying the bender. "Look I'm all about finding something to numb the pain od everyday life, in my time men would abuse opium, but at the time the fools didn't know how to dose it correctly they killed themselves in the end. Because of that milk of the poppy plant was banned in medicine for a long time, so many of my patients died in pain because of it. if your life is so bad smoke some herb, very nice relaxant." Blee said crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

Asami finished feeding Korra and made sure she was settled before the couple left the room. "Hey?" Asami said catching Blee by the hand just before they went to Asami's room. "Hmm?" Blee asked looking Asami in the eye.

"How would you like to get your practice up and running again? You could run it from the house if you would like. I have enough rooms for at least thirty people." Asami asked smiling. "I would like that very much, besides serving my mistress I only ever felt useful when I was healing people." Blee said smiling slightly. "Come on, let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we will get you started on getting the proper permits and get your practice running." Asami said walking into her room.

That's when Blee noticed all her clothes and belongings they had bought earlier were arranged in the heiress's room. "Hmm moved me in already huh?" Blee asked wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. "Hehe well I thought you would like sleeping with me. Was I wrong?" Asami asked.

"No I enjoy having someone to sleep with, helps me stay asleep." Blee then watched Asami turn to remove her clothes down to her bra and booty short's, both were a lacy black and slightly see through. Blee then removed her fighter pants leaving her boxer briefs and crawled into bed. "You sleep clothed?" Asami asked. "yes." Blee sighed out exhaustion was creeping in and her eyes hurt from the long day. "Why?" Asami asked kissing Blee behind the ear softly. "Long story, I'll tell you about it later." Blee grabbed Asami's arm and wrapped it around her middle. She brought the pale hand to her lips and kissed it sweetly. She kept her hand to her lips as the bender faded into sleep.

'She must be tired, doing that kind of bending must take a lot of energy, and considering she doesn't eat all that much. I wonder why she sleeps so clothed though; I wouldn't be able to stand it.' Asami pulled the bender closer and sighed in content as she let this feeling envelop her, the feeling that she wasn't alone after all.

 **(okay chapter two is done. Chapter three is going to be a time skip and some bad stuff is in the works for our CEO. I hope you liked the connection I made with opal and Blee. Send me some reviews and chapter three will be up eventually. Also Mending Of a Broken heart will be posted in about a week. Got distracted and kinda forgot. I sorry.)**


	3. Ill

Ill (Authors note)

 **(To my dearly loved readers.**

 **I am so sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapters of my stories, unfortunately however I'm very sick and in huge amounts of pain. Doctors have no idea what is wrong and seems to be getting worse. So until I figure out what is wrong, my chapters are going to be coming in very slowly. Again I am sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but the pain in my back makes it to where I cant hold still for even a minute so writing long periods of time are out of the question.**

 **Haha if any of my readers happens to be a doctor send me a P.M.**

 **P.S. the next chapter that is most likely going to be published first in D.O.T.R.L.**

 **Love you all.)**


	4. AN2

Get well's

Authors note.

I want to thank you all for the get well wish's. unfortunetly I am still undiagnosed and still sick, doctors are sending me to specialist after specialist. Since ill be sick either way, I will start pumping out more chapters, while they may be a bit shorter and the spelling might be off a bit more than usual, but one can only write so much when you feel like someone is twisting a knife in your back.

(spoiler alert)

For those who wanted a sequel to Doctor Patient Confidentiality, I have decided to do a small FIC centering on Korra just before she was molested by her uncle, then it will go into her time being Zaheer's. keep an eye out for the Korra Cronicals. Should be up in the next month or two.

Also as for my other FIC's such as resident evil, those will be continued I promise just going to take a little more time.

Thank you all.


	5. Authors note 3

I'M AN IDIOT

Hey guys I apologize for taking so long to do anything I know some of you are probably wondering how things have been going so I figured id give a detailed update of my last few shitty months.

Okay so to start I am a total idiot, that girl that I said played games with me, well on night in early October said girl begged me to get back together with her, her grandfather had just died so I couldn't be a total ass and I heard her out. Well in short we got back together and I spent 500$ to go see her I northern California. Now I'm expecting this girl to not even show up, well she did, and it was one of the happiest I have been in years. Now before you guys start cheering let me finish.

So she has me believing every word out of her mouth. "I can't wait to see you in Arizona, and meet your family… blah blah". I mean this girl is beautiful and sweet, granted a bit of a Miss prissy attitude and narcissistic but I fell in love with her in the short time I was there. So I leave to come home and I am on cloud nine, till my plane lands in San Francisco to my connecting flight. Her number pops up on my phone and I answer of course and it's another girl claiming to be her girlfriend starts bitching me out. now I would have looked that over fine, if my girlfriend hadn't left me a voicemail saying this "hey it's me, I just want to tell you to stop hitting me up, and honestly I want nothing with you, and I have someone else already." So that tears me apart. I text back telling her "I hope your proud, I hope you burn for what you have done to me, and I wish you a very unhappy life"

I land in Phoenix and I get a bunch of texts "no I didn't mean it.", "your too amazing to let go, I will call you later my phone is dying." So we work through that next morning, then that afternoon her cracked out mother calls me up and says if I call her daughter up again she was going to come down here and kill me. Then my brother got in the mix making everything worse. Then my mother goes behind my back blocking her number from my phone. I manage to get ahold of her and try to talk stuff out again, then she tells me that she found someone who is very sweet and she loves us both but can't choose.

So I asked when did she start talking to said girl, she says a week ago. Well I was at her fucking house when she started chatting her up. This bitch was telling me how much she loves me and how excited she was to have a relationship with me. I mean she had it all, the cuddles, the kisses, the sweet snuggles in bed. I hadn't felt that happy in almost four years, and the bitch was lying and cheating on me at the same time, and I ate it up like and ignorant love struck puppy.

You know I really never thought people like that existed, I thought it was only in the movies. See I was raised to be a good and kind human being, if you were freezing, id be the first to give you the shirt off my back because I know I can get another. I am honest and ripping another's heart out is the last thing I would ever want to do. I am an excellent judge of character and she got past it all, she was by far the best liar I have ever met. BTW for those of you who would like to know the wenches name, her name will be brought up in the next chapter of DOTRL. I gave her name to Korra and Asami's daughter, too late to change it, and wouldn't be so bad to make her out to be better than she actually is, after all imagination is amazing.

Another note, doctors still don't know what's wrong, I am about to just give up on the whole notion of figuring out what is up. I am also about to get a job so chapter will still be coming slowly, but due to my lonely love life again, I will return to my perfect love of korrasami, you know people say my love is out there, this is my reply "my one love is stuck in a condom somewhere." Anyway new chapters are in the works, love you my readers and I am sorry for letting such an evil human take my attention away from you all.


End file.
